


Breathless

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: <i>Really it took one's breath away, these moments.</i>—Virginia Woolf<br/>THANKS: To ticketsonmyself for the prompt. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

  
_Really it took one's breath away, these moments._ —Virginia Woolf

Maverick went to the gym before work, and ran all the breath out of him. He went panting to the locker room, and steamed under the shower, staying beneath the deluge until his breathing was back to normal.

***

Ice’s teeth pinched down along Maverick’s jaw line. Maverick was anxious to move things along and tried to force Ice’s mouth lower, but Ice was bigger than him, dammit, and too hard to move. He and his leisurely pace stayed in place.

“Come on, come on,” Maverick said, his voice breaking.

Ice kissed Maverick’s pulse point, a long, wet kiss. Maverick felt himself flush all over.

“Patience is a virtue,” Ice said, his voice dead even. Maverick had a sudden desire to smash his face in.

“I’ve got a virtue for you,” Maverick said. “Just a couple feet lower.”

“Don’t be puerile.”

Maverick didn’t know what the word meant, but he sure as hell wouldn’t give Ice the satisfaction of telling him that.

“Fuck you,” he said.

Ice clucked his tongue. “Patience,” he said again.

***

Afterwards, they lay together, face to face, limbs entwined. When he was tired, Ice was a lot less objectionable; he got mellow and loose instead of haughty and abrasive. Maverick met his eyes and Ice smiled languidly, and, God bless him, didn’t say a word. Maverick leaned in to kiss him; as their lips met, Maverick felt his chest go tight, felt himself go lightheaded. He was panting when they broke, but Ice didn’t say anything, just smiled some more and kissed him again, softer this time, his hands resting against Maverick’s ribs as Maverick caught his breath.  


  


  


  


  



End file.
